Not Alone
by PezberryLuvr
Summary: G!P Santana is in the Marine Corps. She and Rachel are married. If you read chapter 1 of my random dribbles then you already know what this story is about. I've decided to make this it's own story
1. Welcome Home

_**Warning: there will be smut. This will contain the following kinks: dirty talk, massive g!p, choking, spanking, squirting. **_

_**You have been warned.**_

* * *

Rachel waited anxiously for her wife to walk through the door. Santana had been gone for a year. She knew that this would happen. Being a Marine's wife was hard. It didn't help that she was on Active duty instead of Reserved. She was always away. But she was proud of her wife, fighting for her country, but she was also terrified that Santana wouldn't return home.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a car door. She ran outside just in time to see the cab drive off after her wife had paid the guy.

She ran towards her wife as she dropped her duffle just in time to catch her. She wasn't shocked at all when Rachel attacked her face with kisses before placing a big ole juicy kiss on her lips.

"I missed you so much Santana." Rachel said between kisses.

"I missed you too, but do you really wanna give the whole neighborhood a show?"

"You're right come on inside I've got a present for you." She said before darting off into the house with her wife trailing behind with her duffle and luggage.

When Santana entered the house she called home, her wife was nowhere to be seen. "Tiny! Where is my lovely wife?"

"Come upstairs baby." Rachel said from their bedroom.

Santana could feel herself harden in her pants at the huskiness in her wife's voice. As she took off her boots and made her way upstairs she could hear Rachel shuffling around.

* * *

When she entered her bedroom she saw Rachel standing with her back to her. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "I missed you so much Rachel." She said softly in her ear.

"I missed you too. I just wish you didn't have to be away for so long."

"Me too baby."

"I have a present for you." Rachel said as she turned out of her wife's arms.

Santana didn't even realize that her wife was clad in only her red silk robe.

"Welcome home baby." Rachel said as she dropped her robe so that it pooled around her feet.

Santana's mouth went dry at the sight of the stark naked woman in front of her. She was sure she was sporting a very noticeable tent in her pants.

She picked up her wife and kissed her passionately. She walked them over to the bed and laid her wife down and proceeded to remove her shirt, leaving her in a skin tight wife beater and her pants. Rachel was making quick work of her belt and soon she felt her waistline loosen and her pants pool on the floor at her feet.

Rachel was running her hands all over Santana's body once she got the wife beater off, feeling the hard muscles twitch under her touch. "God baby I love what the training has done to you. Its so fucking hot."

"All for you baby." Santana said stepping out of her boxers.

Rachek looked at her wife's completely naked form. "God I've missed you. Now come over here and show me what I've been missing."

Santana smiled and kissed her wife passionately. She began trailing kisses down her wife's body and smirked to herself when Rachel was squirming and moaning before she even got it in. "I still got it."

"Baby stop teasing. I need you." Rachel moaned.

Santana settled in between her wife's thighs, her fully erect 10 inch long, 3 inch thick cock gliding through her dripping arousal.

She positioned herself at Rachel's entrance. "Ready for me baby?"

"Yes! Yes baby, please. I need you." She said rocking her hips.

Santana slid into her wife very easily considering how wet she was. Rachel was oh so very tight around her thick meat.

Rachel gasped and moaned. "Oh baby you're so big. I love the feeling of your thick cock stretching my tight cunt."

Santana could've cum at that very sentence. She loved when Rachel talked dirty. She pushed six of her ten inches in before she pulled out and thrust back in.

"More. Stretch me baby." Rachel moaned.

She thrusted eight inches deep and increasing speed.

"More baby. I want it all. I want you to fuck me Santana."

Santana slammed all ten inches into Rachel making her scream in pleasure. She thrusted her hips at a fast but steady pace. "Like that, hmm? You like it when Im rough don't you?"

"God yes. Baby faster, oh god harder." Rachel moaned closing her eyes.

Santana was working her hips, slamming into Rachel as hard as she could.

Santana remembered something that never failed to drive Rachel wild. Her girl liked to be choked during rough sex. She brought her hand to Rachel's neck and applied pressure.

Rachel's eyes flew open and she looked at her wife who had a smirk while thrusting into her. "You like that baby? You like it when I pound this tight cunt? ANSWER ME RACHEL!"

"YES!" Rachel all but screamed."oh god baby I'm so...SANNNTTTAAANNNAA!" Rachel screamed loudly as she came, hard.

Santana pulled out of her quivering sex and flipped her onto her stomach. She pulled her up on her knees and thrusted into her sopping wet cunt without a second thought and began thrusting relentlessly.

"Oh god San..taanna I'm gonna cum again." Rachel said as Santana pulled her into her chest, choking her as she does so.

"Hold it." Is all she says before letting her go.

"I-I c-can't..." Is all she says before she cums again, harder than the last.

Rachel shrieked when a hard smack reverberated through the room. Soon Santana was in her ear. "I thought I told you to hold it."

"I'm s-sorry." Rachel cried as Santana continued to thrust into her relentlessly.

"Mmhmm." SMACK.

Rachel shrieked, but Santana noticed the rush of wetness that followed the smack. So she continued until she got to ten.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Rachel's ass was a bright red and her juices running down the insides of her thighs by the time Santana was finished spanking her.

"O-oh sh-shit! Rachel baby. I-i'm cumming!" Santana shot her load deep into Rachel's womb. Spurt after a spurt of her thick hot seed buried inside of her wife, seemingly never ending.

Upon feeling Santana's cum shot within her triggered her impending orgasm and she shook as she came, harder than ever before.

Things got quiet and Rachel's whole body tensed before she let out a cry and a hot silky fluid erupted from her clit soaking the sheets beneath them.

Santana watched on in amazement. "Holy shit, that's hot as fuck." She pulled out and caught her wife before she fell into the mess beneath her. Santana smirked to herself, Rachel had passed out from her very thorough fucking.

She pulled Rachel into her chest and laid back on the opposite side of the mess, she pulled the covers over them and whispered into Rachel's ear. "I love you Rachel"

"Love you too." Rachel said half asleep. "Welcome home."

* * *

OK this will be continued. Next chapter. It may be up in an hour. It may be up in a few hours. It may be up in a day. That is if I don't forget. Its your job to remind me.

~Mani


	2. Gone

ive decided to manlike this it's own fic

* * *

Santana woke two hours later, her wife still fast asleep. She carefully slipped out of bed, trying not to wake her wife but failed miserably when she felt a hand around her wrist.

"Where you going?" Rachel said, desperate for her wife not to leave her again.

"Relax baby I'm just going to the bathroom. I really gotta pee."

"No don't leave me." Rachel whined and pulled her wife close.

"Tiny I will pee in the bed if I lay back down." Santana said with a chuckle.

Rachel pouted. "Fine go pee."

"Thank you baby." Santana kissed her wife's pout away and went to release her bladder.

When she returned her wife was sprawled out on the bed waiting on her. She felt herself harden immediately.

Rachel smirked at the reaction she has on her wife. "Mmm baby, are you just gonna stare or are you gonna come make love to your wife?"

Santana made her way over to her wife and kissed her softly.

Rachel immediately responded to the kiss, swiping her tongue across her bottom lip. Santana granted her access almost immediately. Their tongues danced the familiar dance. There was no fight for dominance.

Santana trailed her hands up her wife's body and cupped her small but full breasts.

"Oh god Tana, you make me feel so good." Rachel said as Santana kneaded her breasts while sucking on her pulse point. She trailed her hand down to her wife's rock hard member and started pumping, using the leaking precum as lubrication. "Baby I need you inside me now." Rachel said as she lined her wife's cock with her dripping entrance.

Santana started rocking her hips, pushing into her tiny wife one thick inch at a time.

"Oh god baby its been so long."

The only sounds heard were moaning and the thumping of the bed against the wall.

* * *

A week later Santana and Rachel were sat in their living room with Santana's parents, Rachel's parents, Santana's two older brothers, Diego and Alex and Rachel's older brother, Ryan. They all gathered around listening to Santana tell about her time away.

Rachel was cuddled up to Santana's side as she listened.

"How long are you here before you have to go back on base, mija?" Maria asked her youngest.

Santana's smile faltered. "One week."

"Excuse me." Rachel said quietly as she stood and went to their bedroom.

"Go after her Santana." Carlos, her oldest brother said.

Santana got up and went after her wife. "Rachel." She didn't get an answer but she heard sniffling. She walked further into the room and saw Rachel sitting on the floor beside their bed snuggling the stuffed bear that Santana had brought her the last time she had visited five months ago. She sat next to her.

"Rae, baby you knew it was coming."

"Yea I knew. But I hate it Tana. I just want you to come home, and stay home. Every night you're not here I can't help but think that maybe you won't come back home."

"I will always come back to you Rachel." Santana said without a hint of doubt.

"Yea, well I want- no I need you to stay. I want to have the life we promised each other when we got married." She said near tears.

"And we will. We will have that life Rachel, I have three more months Rach. Three more months and I won't be called in to go anywhere else without you. You know why you couldn't come this time. It's too dangerous for someone untrained. Three more months and I will come back home. For good."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, three months Santana. I can't take much more of being without you."

"Neither can I."

* * *

Three weeks after Santana has gone back to base, Maria notices something off with Rachel, she's been quiet lately.

"Rachel, honey is something wrong?" Maria asked as she sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of slice and fruit.

Rachel shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Rachel you've been this past week, something just doesn't seem right." Maria insisted.

Rachel's lip started to quiver. "Santana's not here."

"Honey Santana hasn't been here for three weeks."

"That's the problem."

"Oh honey you knew she had to go back to base."

"No. Santana's not here...and I'm pregnant."


	3. The Letter

**_This story will be kinda fast paced. Just a warning. I'm too lazy to write day by day if I did this story would be over forty chapters long, so yea. ENJOY!_**

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the doctors office with Maria two weeks after she first told her she was pregnant.  
"Lopez, the doctor will see you now."  
Rachel stood up along with Maria and went to the little white room the nurse led them to.  
"Dr. Johnson will be here shortly." And with that the nurse left them alone.  
They sat in silence, neither having anything to start a conversation. True to the nurses word,the doctor came in three minutes later.  
"Hello Rachel." The doctor said politely.  
"Hi Dr. J."  
"How've you been feeling?"  
"Well the morning sickness isn't pleasant. Whoever came up with the name 'morning sickness' should be punched in the face for lying. It's all day sickness."  
Dr. J chuckled as he scribbled on his pad.  
"Would you like to see your baby today?"  
All Rachel did was nod. He walked out of the room and came back with the ultrasound euipment.  
"Lift your shirt for me." She did as told. "This is gonna be a little cold." He said as he squirted the goo on her belly.  
Rachel squeaked.  
"Sorry." Dr. J said as he began to maneuver the wand across her belly. He pressed a few buttons and soon a fast paced thumping could be heard in the room. "That's the baby's heartbeat. It's very healthy."  
Rachel and Maria were both in tears.  
"From the looks of it, you are 8 weeks along. You're making good progress." He told her. He pressed some buttons again and the picture froze and the sound cut. "Would you like copies of the sonogram?"  
"Yes please."  
"How many?"  
"Four." She said.  
"Alright." He said as he handed her a towel to wipe the goo off. "Meet me at the front desk and I'll have your pictures ready."  
"Thank you." She said as he walked out of the room.  
She fixed herself up and followed Maria out of the room. "Why'd you get four?"  
"One for Me, Santana, you, and my fathers."  
"Oh." Maria said as they stopped to pick up the pictures. "When are you gonna tell her?"  
"I was gonna wait until she got back, but she'll be mad at me for keeping this from her."

* * *

About a week later Santana was in her bunk when Colonel Morgan walked in. She quickly stood.  
"At ease Leutinant. I brought you this." He said handing her the envelope. "I just came for you. Looks important."  
"It's from my wife." Santana said with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Oh well, I'll leave you to your privacy." Morgan said leving the room.  
"I'll be out in a sec." Santana said.  
She open the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper, it was a letter from Rachel.  
_Hey baby,  
There's something really important that you need to know. I was going to wait until you came back, but I figured that it was unfair and you would be mad at me for keeping this from you.  
I wanted to tell you that two weeks after you left to go back to base, I found out that I am pregnant.  
I am currently eight weeks but by the time you get this I will be about nine weeks along.  
We have a healthy baby. I don't know the sex yet. I figured that is something that we should find out together.  
I can't wait until you come home so we can be a family.  
I've attached two pictures to the back of this letter. I will send you a picture everytime I go to the doctors.  
I love and miss you baby.  
-your loving wife, Rachel._  
Santana was near tears by the end of the letter. She pulled the two pictures attached to the letter and what she saw broke the dam.  
Attached was a picture of her beautiful wife in a bra and a pair of her basketball shorts. She was turned sideways so you could see her barely noticeable, but there baby bump.  
The second picture was a sonogram of her baby.  
Santana ran to the courtyard where she knew everyone would be at this time of day. She was breathing hard by the time she got there, clutching the letter and pictures in her hand.  
Colonel Morgan came up to her. "Woah woah what's the rush Leutinant?" He said gaining the attention of everyone else.  
Santana sniffles and handed him the picture of the sonogram. She laughed tearfully. "I'm having a baby."


End file.
